1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus in which a frame is narrowed by using a side-mount structure is known as the prior art in this technical field. This liquid crystal display apparatus, for example, is described in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2005-241964.
The liquid crystal display apparatus described in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2005-241964 includes a front cover having screw insertion holes in its side surface, a frame having screw holes in its side surface, a liquid crystal panel which is held in a space portion provided in the frame and is fitted into an inner side of the front cover to be fixed to the front cover, and fixing screws which are inserted through the respective screw insertion holes of the front cover to be screwed into the respective screw holes of the frame, thereby fixing the front cover and the frame to each other. The frame is constructed without disposing the space portion and the screw holes on the same plane. Also, none of lengths of the fixing screws exerts an influence on a frame width of the front cover. As a result, the frame of the front cover can be narrowed.
However, according to the conventional liquid crystal display apparatus described above, since the frame has a shape covering the side surface of the liquid crystal panel, the shape of the frame exerts an influence on the frame width of the front cover. Thus, there is a limit to the narrowing of the frame of the front cover. In addition, there is encountered a problem that a thickness of the liquid crystal display apparatus increases because the space portion and the screw holes are not disposed on the same plane.